


Flowers for your lover, flowers for your liar

by 447AM



Category: Block B
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, M/M, affair, kyung is one angry smol dude let me tell you, kyungs pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/447AM/pseuds/447AM
Summary: You don't give flowers to a cheater. That's why Kyung thinks it's brilliant that he does.





	

You don’t get a cheater flowers.  
Flowers are for brides, for your love, for someone you care about, for someone good.   
You don’t get a cheater flowers.  
Kyung knows this, everyone does, and that’s what makes it brilliant, he thinks as he writes the first line of the card he’ll add to Jihos flowers.   
Flowers say a lot.   
Many just don’t know anymore how to read them.  
Kyung knows, because he looked it all up, because you don’t get a cheater flowers and he thinks it’s brilliant and funny and witty and clever that he did.   
Flowers actually say so much more than just “Congratulations” or “I love you”.   
Kyung knows that, if you put the right ones together and give them to the right person, they can say “I hope you die, you cheater, you liar, I hope you and the other liar die and think of me in your last moments, the one you shamelessly, selfishly cheated on. I hope you fucking die.”.   
Maybe they won’t say those exact words, but Kyung thought that while looking up flowers and what they mean and wrote them down. He thought it while driving to the flower shop and thought it while replying to Jihos “Where are you” text with “Running errands, will be back soon ji”.   
Beautiful things for ugly people. For cheaters, for assholes, for the worst people in his life. His friend and his lover. That’s what he writes on their cards. 

 

“For my friend, Minhyuk.”  
“For my lover, Jiho.” 

Kyung saw them the first time because he came back to the company building. He forgot something, or wanted to check something, or whatever. He forgot why, he just remembers he heard a noise you shouldn’t hear in an office building, and opened a door, slowly and as quiet as possible, to see Jiho, to see Minhyuk, to see Jiho pulling on Minhyuks hair, to see Minhyuk whimpering. To see his friend and his boyfriend fuck. 

Minhyuk and Jiho don’t even like each other.  
Kyung knows this, because they’ve told him, separately.  
Minhyuk told him he knows he loves Jiho, and he respects this, but he thinks Jiho can be too complicated and too stubborn and too “basically all that makes someone a shitty boyfriend” to even be friends with him.  
Jiho told him he knows Minhyuk is Kyungs friend, and that he respects this, but Minhyuk is too smug and too flaky and too “everything I can’t stand” to even be friends with him.

His friend told him he doesn’t like his lover.   
His lover told him he doesn’t like his friend.   
They told him, because they trust him.   
His lover, that trusts him, fucks his friend, that trusts him and that he doesn’t like.   
They don’t even like each other.

Kyung just stood there, watched, watched because maybe, this isn’t real. Maybe this is a sick dream. Minhyuk screamed, Kyung flinched, Jiho smiled. They didn’t notice, they were far far away. Kyung was right there. When Jiho called Minhyuk something filthy, Minhyuk moaned and Kyung left, closing the door. He drove home, and tried to process what he just saw.   
Skin, skin with scratches and hickeys. Minhyuks skin. Kyung rarely sees Minhyuks back.  
The hickey, a month ago, was it Jihos? Not the bartender Minhyuk liked so much that he flirted with him all night until he agreed and that wanted to be tied to the bed and gave Minhyuk this big, purple pink yellow blue spot right at the crook of his neck?   
Jiho doesn’t like anything with restraints, he said to Kyung, many times.   
Kyung saw Minhyuk tie Jihos hands together with a Shirt.  
Kyung knows that shirt, because he gave it to Jiho for christmas, once.  
Kyung saw Jiho do a thing he always said he hated with Minhyuk who he always said he hated with something Kyung gave to him who he always said he loved.  
Kyung saw them.  
Kyung saw them not once, not twice, but too many times to count.   
Kyung never had a problem with alcohol or cigarettes or cocaine or gambiling or anything.   
But this, this is a problem, his problem, his addiction.   
An addiction to watching his boyfriend and his friend betray him. An addiction to the last bit of hope he has they’ll stop, that he’ll hear them say “Ok this was the very last time”. They don’t say that. The don’t stop. It goes on and on and on and on and Kyung keeps watching when he sees them leave together, and he knows they do it more than that.  
Kyung knows.

The bouquets were expensive, and the lady at the flower shop looked confused when Kyung read out his list of flowers that don’t go together with colors that clash.   
“And add a fungus, somewhere, in both. Please.”  
“A fungus?”  
“A fungus.”  
“A fungus.”  
A fungus means disgust. Kyung is disgusted. 

Jiho always said he doesn’t like being the dominant part, that’s why Kyung had to play and pretend not to want to be needy and that he likes it when Jiho begs for it. He doesn’t, not much.  
Minhyuk always said he’d never, ever, in no alternate universe, be a bottom. Doesn’t give him anything, he said, it’s no fun, he said. Never, he said.   
They make exceptions for each other.  
Like they have something special.  
Like their fucks in practice rooms and bathroom stalls are something beautiful and unique.  
They never ever did it at home, or in the studio.  
Not that Kyung knew.  
And Kyung knows everything.   
Kyung is clever and smart and he sends flowers to the liars and the cheaters and the assholes that fuck behind his back.

Arbutus for Jiho to tell him he’s his only lover, his one love. To tell him Kyung would never be as disgusting as Jiho.   
Pear blossoms for Minhyuk to tell him Kyung wanted them to have an everlasting friendship. That Kyung wouldn’t risk their friendship like he did.  
Kyung wonders how long they’ve been doing this, how long they would have continued this. Maybe they will go on after the flowers. Maybe they’ll do it more, because Kyung isn’t there anymore. They don’t have to hide. 

If Kyung didn’t saw them, he never would have know. He knows though, because he saw them and heard them and now, he sees it all.  
The nights Jiho spent at the studio.  
The texts Minhyuk sends under the table when they’re eating.  
The looks Jiho and Minhyuk give each other after they finished recording or practicing or whatever.   
Kyung always wants to yell, to scream, to punch them both.  
But why should he talk, when flowers can do a much better job than he could ever do.  
He’s so clever and smart and brilliant and Jiho and Minhyuk can go die.

Yellow Carnation because he’s disappointed.   
Narcissus because they are selfish.

Kyung knows that when Jiho texts him he needs to talk to the CEO, he is not talking to the CEO.   
Kyung knows that when Minhyuk talks about hot girl he fucked the other night, he did not fuck the girl.

Kyung knows that Jiho doesn’t think he knows.   
He thinks Kyung thinks he’s talking to the CEO.  
He thinks Kyung is stupid, even though Jiho always says he’s smart.

Both bouquets have an orange lilli. When Kyung looked up the flowers and their meaning, what they express, he liked the orange Lilly a lot.   
Passion, Desire, Hatred.   
Almost too perfect.  
Like he and Jiho. Almost too perfect.   
They were able to work together like partners, laugh like friends, but were lovers. Jiho always said Kyung is the best.  
Apparently, not the best lover.   
Apparently, Minhyuk is better.   
So good that Jiho will forget he hates him.  
Jiho hates Minhyuk, he said. 

Sometimes, Minhyuk and Kyung get drunk together, because Minhyuk is a fun drunk. When he’s drunk, he tells hookup stories. He used to tell hookup stories.   
Now he doesn’t, because he doesn’t fuck random strangers anymore, but Kyungs boyfriend.   
The boyfriend of his friend.   
Friends are important, but not as important as Jihos dick, apparently.  
Minhyuk hates Jiho, he said.

In both bouquets are many, many yellow roses.   
Yellow roses mean a lot, Jiho meant a lot to Kyung, Minhyuk meant a lot to Kyung. Meant.  
Yellow roses mean a lot, betrayal, extreme emotions, jealousy, infedility, a broken heart.  
Flowers say a lot. Because Flowers say a lot, Kyung doesn’t have to.   
On both cards, he writes a website for the meaning of flowers.  
Many people forgot how to read flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i forgot i wrote this like 3 months ago lol? have fun tho i love this fic actually :') everybody should write more zikyunghyuk anyways have a good day maybe write a comment byeeeee


End file.
